english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014)
Diablo III: Reaper of Souls is the first expansion pack for the action role-playing video game Diablo III. It was released for the PC and Mac versions of Diablo III on March 25, 2014. Voice Cast *Athena Karkanis - Barbarian (Female) *Dorian Harewood - Barbarian (Male) *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Crusader (Female) *Gideon Emery - Crusader (Male) *Laura Bailey - Demon Hunter (Female) *Robin Atkin Downes - Demon Hunter (Male) *Rajia Baroudi - Monk (Female) *Jamieson Price - Monk (Male) *Erika Luttrell - Witch Doctor (Female) *Carl Lumbly - Witch Doctor (Male) *Grey DeLisle - Wizard (Female) *Crispin Freeman - Wizard (Male) *Alyson Reed - Adria *Michael Gough - Deckard Cain *Jennifer Hale - Leah (Footage) *Paul Nakauchi - Malthael *Jonathan Adams - Tyrael *Sumalee Montano - Eirena the Enchantress *Troy Baker - Scoundrel *Dominic Keating - Templar *Simon Templeman - Blacksmith *James Hong - Jeweler *Gaille Heidemann - Mystic *Brian George - Abd al-Hazir *Courtenay Taylor - Asheara *Cree Summer - Auriel (Footage) *David Sobolov - Azmodan (Footage) *Jim Ward - Belial (Footage) *Lloyd Sherr - Captain Hale (Footage) *Greg Ellis - Captain Rumford (Footage) *Sofia Pirri - Emperor Hakan II (Footage) *Rick D. Wasserman - Imperius *James Horan - Ithereal *Joe J. Thomas - King Leoric/Skeleton King (Footage) *Yuri Lowenthal - Lorath *Susanne Blakeslee - Maghda (Footage) *Claudia Black - Mistress of Pain (Footage) *Steve Blum - Zoltun Kulle (Footage) *Abraham Benrubi - Urzael 'Additional Voices' *Adam Alexi-Malle (Footage) *Adrian Paul *Alan Shearman - Orek *Amber Hood *André Sogliuzzo (Footage) *Anthony Skordi (Footage) *Ari Rubin (Footage) *Armin Shimerman (Footage) *Barry Dennen - Gorrel *Bob Klein (Footage) *Brandon Lumbly (Footage) *Carlos Larkin (Footage) *Chris Edgerly (Footage) *Claudia Christian *Courtenay Taylor *Daniel Riordan (Footage) *Dave B. Mitchell *Dave Fouquette (Footage) *Dave Mallow (Footage) *Dave Wittenberg (Footage) *David Haley *David Krumboltz *David Lodge - Andre, Captain Vonn *David McCallum - Grand Maester, Rakkis *David Shaughnessey *Debbi Derryberry (Footage) *Diane Michaelle *Eliza Jane Schneider (Footage) *Fred Melamen *Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *Gideon Emery (Footage) *Greg Chun *Haaz Sleiman (Footage) *Helena Charbila (Footage) *Hope Levy *Ike Amadi - Enkasi *Jake Eberle (Footage) *James Patrick Stuart (Footage) *Jason Canning (Footage) *Jason Marsden (Footage) *Jason Miller (Footage) *JB Blanc - Justinian IV, Victor *Jessica Straus - Lilith *Jim Mahoney (Footage) *Jim Meskimen (Footage) *Jim Pirri (Footage) *Joe Brooks (Footage) *Joe Ochman (Footage) *John Kassir (Footage) *Jon Olson (Footage) *Jonathan Oldham (Footage) *Jonno Roberts (Footage) *Julian Holloway (Footage) *Karen Strassman - Sister Lysa *Kat Cressida (Footage) *Kate Higgins *Katie Fabel *Keith Silverstein (Footage) *Kevin Shinick (Footage) *Kieron Elliott (Footage) *Kirk Thornton - Templar Inquisitor, Voice of the Prophet *Kim Mai Guest *Marc Worden (Footage) *Marcelo Tubert (Footage) *Mark Ivanir (Footage) *Masasa Moyo (Footage) *Matt Mercer - Sergeant Samuels *Matt Riedy (Footage) *Matt Yang King (Footage) *Michael Hawley *Michael McConnohie (Footage) *Michael Sorich (Footage) *Misty Lee *Neil Kaplan - Zayl *Nicholas Guest (Footage) *Nick Jameson (Footage) *Noah Blake *Omid Abtahi (Footage) *Patrick Seitz (Footage) *Paul Eiding (Footage) *Paul St. Peter (Footage) *Peter Jessop *Peter Sabri (Footage) *Philece Sampler - Sophia *Pramod Mani (Footage) *Raya Meddine (Footage) *Richard Green (Footage) *Rita Rani (Footage) *Roger Rose (Footage) *Roxanne Beckford (Footage) *Salli Saffioti (Footage) *Sammy Boyarsky (Footage) *Sarah Ripard (Footage) *Scott Whyte (Footage) *Sharif Ibrahim (Footage) *Sharmila Devar (Footage) *Sharon Muthu (Footage) *Stephanie Sheh (Footage) *Steve Josefson (Footage) *Tara Platt - Disdra the Scholar, Emily *Terry Stone (Footage) *Therese McLaughlin (Footage) *TJ Ramini (Footage) *Travis Willingham - Angelic Warrior, Gozek, Lord Wynton *Vanessa Marshall (Footage) *Vernon Wells (Footage) *Vic Polizos *Victor Villar-Hausar (Footage) *Wendee Lee (Footage) *Yuri Lowenthal (Footage) *Zack Hanks (Footage) 'Monster Voice Effects' *Angela Shih (Footage) *Anthony Anderson (Footage) *Anthony Hanson (Footage) *Beresford Bennett *Brandy Stiles (Footage) *Brian Sommer (Footage) *Candace Thomas (Footage) *Casey Fulton (Footage) *Chris Mountain (Footage) *Darryl Karylo (Footage) *Dave Fouquette (Footage) *David Sanchez (Footage) *David Sobolov (Footage) *Dee Bradley Baker (Footage) *Derek Rakos (Footage) *Elaine Yang (Footage) *Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *Jessica Gee (Footage) *Jim Pirri *Joanne Cheng (Footage) *Joe J. Thomas (Footage) *Jon Olson (Footage) *Lani Minella (Footage) *Lucien Dodge *Marilyn Hughes (Footage) *Matt Mercer *Matt Uelmen (Footage) *Melissa Hutchison (Footage) *Michael Gough (Footage) *Nathan LaMusga (Footage) *Nolan North (Footage) *Patrick Seitz (Footage) *Paul Kubit (Footage) *Peter Lurie (Footage) *Steve Blum (Footage) *Sunil Malhotra *Susan Silo (Footage) *Timothy Ismay (Footage) *Troy Baker (Footage) *Whit Hetford (Footage) *William Roseman (Footage) Category:Video Games Category:2014 Video Games